Second Chance Slayer
by mickelus
Summary: This is a challenge I found and I've slowly been working on. Takes around season 4. AU/AR. Buffy/Tara. That's all you get in the summary.
1. Queen B Of Hemery

**A/N:** Found a challenge that I wanted to try (though I tweaked it a little bit). Here's the guidelines so y'all get a bit of a heads up…hopefully without too many spoilers.

Buffy/Tara, they met at Hemery where Buffy ruled like Cordy did in Sunnydale and Tara was Hemerey's Willow.

Willow/Xander are a couple since "the fluke"

Faith showed up in S3, but things didn't happen exactly the same as the show. I'll explain how it went down in the story.

**A/N 2:** Plus one other change I've made, Dawn really is Buffy's sister (not a magically formed clone of Buffy). This may turn into a season 4-7 rewrite; we'll have to see how it goes. Thoughts and flashbacks are in _Italics_.

**Queen B**

Buffy was training in the back yard when Dawn came rushing out to let her know she was home from school. Buffy rolled her eyes at the bouncy over-energized thirteen year old, "Wait aren't you supposed to meet with your tutor at the library after school?" Buffy asked, thinking she had caught her sister skipping out on something.

"Yeah but they had to do some renovations in the library this week so I asked mom and she said I could have my tutor help me at home."

"Ok, and don't forget to meet me out here right after supper if you're serious about me training you." The slayer reminded her younger sister.

Dawn had dragged their mom to a Scooby meeting at the Magic Box a few days ago and after a long conversation had convinced the gang that she should learn to defend herself. Faith had actually been the first to support the idea, even surprising the Scoobies by revealing some of her past to them in telling them what life was like on the streets of Boston, reminding them all that demons weren't the only evil in the world.

"Don't worry Buffy, I'll be ready. Is Faith helping mom at the gallery today?"

"Yeah they got a new shipment today so they'll probably be home later than usual. I wasn't completely sure that we should have let her stay with us after the incident with the deputy mayor, but I think it's helped everyone in some way."

(Flashback)

_A hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed Buffy's shoulder, acting on instinct she grabbed the thing by its arm and threw it against a metal dumpster. Faith reacted almost simultaneously plunging her stake into the things chest Buffy realized it was human too late to do anything to stop Faith's strike. Faith stepped back and her face fell when she didn't see a pile of dust but was instead faced with a human man dressed in a grey suit clutching a profusely bleeding chest wound and gasping for air. She fell against the wall nearly in shock herself, "B-B-Buffy why isn't that vamp turning to dust?" She asked in a scared whisper._

_Buffy was unable to answer as she tried to apply pressure to the wound, though she knew the man only had seconds left. With his last bit of strength he grabbed Buffy's shirt and struggled to say "Stop the mayor's ascension!" Then he slumped back to the ground as the last breath he would ever take escaped his lungs._

_Buffy turned to Faith ready to yell and scream at the girl about how stupid she had been, but when she saw her sitting with her knees hugged tight to her chest and tears streaming down her face. Buffy immediately lost any anger she had. She placed her hand gently on Faith's trembling shoulder, "Come on Faith, we need to tell Giles what happened."_

"_I'm sorry B. I'd like to, but I can't make my body do anything right now." Faith looked at the older girl with horrified eyes, "Are you sure he was human?" She asked her voice wavering as her lips trembled. When Buffy didn't answer she began sobbing uncontrollably._

_Buffy saw that Faith was in a state of shock so, not wanting to waste any more time, she picked up the younger girl and carried her to Giles' apartment. After recounting the story Giles and Wesley the two watchers worked together calling what contacts they needed to sort the problem out. In the end it was Wesley who solved the problem and then managed to get Faith to talk about what happened. The younger watcher then placed another call, this one local. He took the phone to the other room while Buffy held the still distraught Faith on the couch and Giles made them all some tea. Within four hours of getting to the apartment Wesley had taken care of everything, Faith had stopped crying and fallen asleep on Buffy's shoulder, and Joyce had shown up after Giles called her._

_Once Joyce arrived she gently woke Faith up and had a quiet conversation with the dark haired girl. Almost as soon as their conversation was over several sheets of paper were printed out by Giles' fax machine, which Joyce, Wesley, Giles all signed. Finally overcome by her curiosity Buffy asked what the papers were for. "Well, Buffy, now that they're signed it means you now have a newly adopted sister." Joyce answered shifting her smiling gaze between the two teenagers in the room. She then moved closer to Buffy and whispered in her ear, "I hope you're okay with this, cause in the coming weeks Faith is gonna need a lot of support and people willing to listen to her, whether she admits to it or not." Buffy nodded and walked over to Faith wrapping her arm around the still shaking girl._

"_Come on F, let's go home."_

(End Flashback)

Luckily Faith transitioned well to living with people who cared about her, though it did take her a while to get used to dealing with people who had no ulterior motive. Joyce also made sure that Faith got back in school, and with a little tutoring from Willow she was able to test into the next school years sophomore class, which is the class she would have been going into had she not dropped out in sixth grade. She found herself slowly being able to trust people again. It was strange for her going from being an only child with an abusive, alcoholic mother to suddenly being a middle child with an older and younger sister and a mother who, though she could be strict and somewhat scary when angered, didn't beat her for mistakes she made. Faith still had nightmares sometimes about that night in the alley, but with the help of her new family and friends she was able to accept it as an accident and use it as a motivation to hone her skills so she would never make the mistake again.

Dawn, for some reason, was actually the first one Faith found herself opening up to. The younger girl, though she didn't fully understand some of what Faith had gone through, knew when to sit quietly and listen, when to comment on issues, and when to let the dark slayer cry in her arms.

Dawn and Buffy both shook themselves from their memories and back to the present when the doorbell rang. "Go see who it is Dawnie, if it's your tutor go ahead and let her in. If it's someone else let me know."

"Alright Buffster. You gonna keep training for a while?"

"Yeah, I'll be in after another half an hour probably."

"Ok, see you later." Dawn finished as she hurried in to greet her tutor.

Tara stood on the front porch of 1630 Revello Drive after ringing the doorbell she stepped back to admire the well maintained building. A few moments later Dawn answered the door letting the blonde girl inside. Tara seeing the ever bubbly teen gave her a half smirk, "Good afternoon Dawn. Got a lot of homework today?" She asked as she stepped through the doorway.

"Not really, I have some math and history, but as usual I only really need help with the English." Dawn answered as she led Tara into the dining room where her books were waiting.

About half an hour later, with her math and history finished, Dawn and Tara were nearly through with her English. Buffy walked in glancing at Dawn sitting at the table with her tutor going over the Summers girl's homework. Wiping the sweat from her forehead with a towel Buffy asked, "Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Sure, could you bring us some lemonade?"

"No problem Dawnie." Buffy said briefly making eye contact with the somewhat familiar blonde who was helping her sister. Assuming that she had seen the girl on the UC Sunnydale campus, Buffy went and got the girls their drinks.

Tara was also struck by the familiarity she felt with Dawn's sister. She found herself more nervous than usual around the older Summers sister. _Must just be my imagination,_ Tara thought to herself when she left after helping Dawn get through her assignments, _It can't be her a bitch like that could never have a family as nice as Dawn and Joyce. That girl can't be Buffy Summers. She just happens to look exactly like Buffy, and have the same last name…dammit I can't believe I chose to go to college in the same town she moved to. Fuck, well I don't think she recognized me so maybe it'll all be okay. Yeah right Maclay._ She chastised herself, _What're you gonna do? Try and avoid her in this one Starbucks town? You're just going to have to confront her the next time you see her…yeah like you're brave enough for that._ Said a voice in her head, sounding a little too much like her father, _Shut-up! I will do something; I'm not as weak and pathetic as I used to be…I hope._

Buffy went back downstairs after her shower, noticing that her sister's tutor had left. She sat down next to Dawn on the couch to watch TV until Faith and their mom got home. After a while Buffy could not get the blonde girl and the fact that she was sure she knew her somehow out of her head, so she asked her sister, "Hey Dawn, what's your tutor's name?"

"Tara Maclay." Dawn answered, not taking her eyes off the TV, so she missed seeing Buffy tense up at the name.

Buffy recovered quickly and stood from the couch, heading back for the stairs, "I'm gonna go finish up my own homework." She lied as she made her way up to her room, which was now being used by Faith while Buffy was at college, now fully remembering the shy girl and just what she had done to her their freshmen year of high school. _Crap! What am I gonna do? I can't believe I run into her of all people! I have to try and make it right somehow, maybe Xander and Willow can help me figure out how. I'm glad I already told them what I was like my freshmen year, it's amazing Willow decided to remain my friend knowing what she had been put through by Cordelia and how like Cordy I was. I'll have to talk to mom when she gets home, damn, she's gonna be upset with what I did to Tara and probably disappointed that I've waited this long to tell her about it._ Buffy's thoughts raced as she flopped onto her bed covering her face with her hands. _God Tara I was pure evil to you. Will you even be willing to let me try to make amends?_

That night Buffy is doing a routine patrol with her last stop being the UC Sunnydale campus before returning to her and Willow's dorm. It had been a slow night, only three newly risen vamps and one drunken polgara demon. She was currently following a group of three vamps who were wandering the campus and knowing that there were some vamps, like Harmony Kendall, that weren't truly evil, no matter how hard they tried to be, the remnants of the human soul was just too strong to overcome sometimes. So she would give these three a chance and let them go unless she saw them attack.

She did not have to wait very long as a familiar young woman left the campus library and started heading to the dorms, leading her past the vamps. Buffy moved quickly and quietly to be in a position where she could act immediately if she needed to. As the girl began walking past the trio of undead they surrounded her, "Don't you know it's not safe to be out after dark, and alone?"

"God, don't you guys ever think of anything new to say. It doesn't even have to be original, just something not so cliché or over used. Maybe try quoting a popular line from a western like "time to meet your maker" just something different. It really would brighten my day." Buffy interrupted stepping out of the shadows.

Two of the three were now focused on her, "How about," One asked as they changed to their demon faces, "Die bitch?"

"Nope, hear that one at least twice a night." She answered as she staked one vamp and knocked the other to the ground.

She turned to help the other girl, but before she could move she heard the girl quickly recite, "sancta flamma urat." And the third vampire burst into flame, burning with a pure white light.

The remaining vamp got back to his feet and Buffy quickly dealt with him, creating a third pile of dust. "Well I have to say, I'm glad to see you can take care of yourself Tara. That was some pretty cool magic there, never seen anything quite like it, and that's saying something considering I live on a hellmouth and my best friend is a powerful witch. And I also seem to have caught her tendency to babble."

"Oh…h-hi B-b-buffy…um I gotta g-g-go s-sorry for troubling you." Tara stuttered never lifting her head to look at Buffy.

"Tara," Buffy said to the quickly retreating girl, "Please wait. I know I don't deserve your time and you have every reason to hate me, I won't blame you if you don't, but would you be willing to talk with me sometime? And if you can't give me another chance, I promise to stay out of your way. I know it doesn't mean very much right now, but I've changed a lot since you last saw me, done a lot of growing up, even averted a few apocalypses."

Tara stood there a moment, her eyes closed as she warred within herself, her anger at Buffy trying to fight off her naturally kind nature, it was remembering what her mother think on the subject that finally made her turn to the shorter blonde, "Ok B-b-buffy you've got yourself a d-deal. And you can start by walking me to my dorm. By the way just w-what are you exactly, I mean you handled those vampires like they w-w-were n-nothing. I probly could've handled them m-myself, b-but I'm a trained witch, how did you d-do it?"

"Oh, well I'm the slayer, the Chosen One, well one of the Chosen Two actually."

"Really? You're the s-s-slayer. I've read about them in one of m-my books. Wait ch-chosen two?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story. My first year in Sunnydale I fought an ancient vampire called the Master. It was prophesied that he would kill me so I decided not to fight him. Well some of his minions slaughtered some kids in the school and my friend Willow, the witch, found them, it terrified her. Seeing her like that reminded me of what the slayers purpose was. So I fought the Master and he killed me, while I was under his thrall, he drank some of my blood, then I passed out and he dropped me into a puddle of water. Luckily Angel, a vampire cursed by gypsies with a soul, and my other friend Xander found me in time for Xander to bring me back with CPR, but I was dead long enough for the next slayer to be called." Buffy explained.

"Kendra I met when Spike and Drusilla came to town, she was a beautiful Jamaican girl, raised by her watcher her whole life, so she was better trained than me, but her problem was she never questioned anything to do with the Watcher's Council. Anyway we benefitted from knowing one another, it was good for me sparring with her and I showed her how and when to question things that didn't seem quite right. She was killed by Drusilla though," Buffy paused recalling the painful memory of finding Kendra dead, "And now there's Faith she's sixteen and my mom adopted her after some things went down last year, but that's really more her story to tell. Thing is you have to win her trust first, and due to her past she finds trusting hard to do." Buffy finally finished her story.

"Wow," Tara said, only partially disbelieving, "That's one h-heck of a story." By this point they were walking up to Tara's dorm room, "Um…well this m-my room, th-thanks, for you know earlier with the vamps."

"No problem Tara…um here's the number for my cellphone. Call me when you're ready to talk, I really have changed and I want another chance if you can give it." Buffy said before turning to walk to her and Willow's dorm. She found her redhead friend waiting up for her.

"Ok Buff, first of all go take a shower. I ordered us a couple pizzas and when you're all clean from the slayage, we're gonna get you caught up on your homework."

"You're the best Will." Buffy said before grabbing a towel, an old t-shirt, and a pair of sweats and walking into the adjoining bathroom, they had been lucky enough to get one of the few dorm rooms with its own bathroom attached.

When Buffy stepped out of the bathroom clean and in more comfortable clothes the pizza was already there waiting. The best friends sat there for a couple hours going over Buffy's homework and talking about their week. Finally Buffy finished telling Willow about what had happened earlier that day, then about her slaying earlier that night. "What do you think Will? Do you think we'll be able to work it out?"

"It'll all work out Buffy, and I know cause well you know how Cordelia moved to LA? Well she and I have been talking on the phone about once a week and, while we still have stuff to work out, I would say that she and I have become friends, so yes I think things between you and Tara will be ok in the end, especially if she's as good a person as you've said." Willow said placing her hand reassuringly on Buffy's shoulder.


	2. Second Chances

**A/N:** I usually don't do review responses in the chapters I post, but I guess I have to in order to respond to guest reviews.

_Taralover: First off Faith being adopted by the Summers family doesn't necessarily negate any possible Faith/Dawn pairing (I haven't decided for certain yet so it's not a spoiler). The Watchers Council is going to be very much a non-entity in this story (most of Wesley's contacts to get Faith's adoption approved were Watchers though). As far as Buffy knowing Tara was Dawn's tutor…remember in canon Buffy was very much uninvolved in Dawn's life so it's plausible that she hadn't seen Tara since Hemery. And yes high school grade levels are freshmen, sophomore, junior, and senior (also applies to first four years of college). At least in the USA they are, I realize that people from all over the world can be reading this story, but I gotta write what I know. There will probably be flashbacks and conversations that show how Buffy acted her freshmen year. True that most vamps are purely evil, but I also believe that the remnants of their humanity can fight the demon for control, sometimes the human side shines through more. Anyway hope you enjoy reading as the story progresses._

**A/N 2:** Thank you Taralover for pointing out a mistake in Buffy and Tara's conversation...hope it's less confusing now.

**Second Chances**

It had been nearly a week since Buffy had rescued Tara from the vampires. She was a little worried that Tara had decided not to call her she really wanted to make things right and was tempted to just go see Tara at her dorm, but she didn't want it to seem like she was forcing herself on her. Buffy had not been idle throughout her week though, she had been busy with her classes, with helping her mother that art gallery, and was training Dawn how to defend herself along with the help of Faith. She had also been watching Faith and Dawn interacting, Buffy could not be sure, but she thought Dawn had a crush on Faith. She wasn't sure what to do about that, if she was wrong in her assumption and brought it up could make Dawn mad at her she had decided to just let things run their course. If her suspicions that would not go away she might bring it up to her mother later she decided it was in a big deal at the moment the only issue she would have is the fact that Dawn was only thirteen, however Faith was _only_ three years older.

Buffy's mind was brought back from its wandering by the ring of her cellphone. She did not recognize the number on the caller ID, but answered it anyway thinking it might be Tara. "Hello?" Buffy inquired.

"Hello, B-Buffy? This is Tara." Came the reply from the other end of the line.

"Oh hi Tara! Yes this is Buffy." The slayer replied enthusiastically.

"Oh g-good I'm glad I dialed the n-number right. I was wondering if you were st-still interested in maybe having coffee sometime…that is if y-you're still interested in talking." Tara said nervously managing to minimize her stutter.

"I'm definitely still interested." Buffy said, "Whenever you have time."

"OK how d-does ten AM Saturday sound t-to you?" Tara asked.

"Sounds good to me, do you want to meet at Starbucks or the Espresso Pump?" Buffy asked.

"Um… Let's m-meet at the Espresso Pump."

"Alright I guess I'll see you Saturday." Buffy said then hung up after saying goodbye.

She was glad that Tara had to finally called, more glad then she should have been she suspected she might have spent more time thinking about why, but it was getting late and she had to get ready for patrol. When Buffy came downstairs from changing into her patrol clothes Dawn was just getting back from her jog, which she had started doing shortly after she began training with Buffy to help her get into better shape. "How far did you run today?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not sure how far exactly I went about half way to the supermarket and back." Dawn answered.

"Really were you just jogging leisurely or were you going all out?" Buffy inquired curiously.

"Just the leisurely jog," Dawn said, "Why?"

"Cause Dawn that's five miles and if you were able to do that easily in thirty minutes then you should seriously think about joining track team." Buffy said honestly impressed.

"You really think I should?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah I think so you're obviously a good runner and if you enjoy running I say go for it." Buffy said encouragingly. "I have to head out on patrol pretty soon mom and Faith are gonna be at the gallery for a couple more hours. They had a shipment come in a day early so they're busy making sure everything is there. There's some leftover pizza in the fridge if you're hungry. Don't forget to lock the door after I leave, I was planning on doing along patrol tonight, but if you want I can do a short one in case they're gonna take a long time."

"No go ahead and do along patrol. I should be OK by myself for a while I have a little bit of homework left and there's always TV to watch. Plus if anything happens I can always call you or Faith." Dawn reassured her older sister.

"Before I go Dawn, I wanna talk to you about your tutor Tara."

"What about her?" Dawn asked with a confused frown.

"Do you remember how I was when I went to Hemery? How I was a lot like Cordelia was at Sunnydale to Willow? Well Tara went to Hemery too and she was my Willow there. I know you like her and have become friends with her so that's why I'm telling you, I'm meeting her for coffee in a couple days so I can try to, if not make things right, maybe start fresh." Buffy explained.

Dawn was a little upset hearing this, "You better work things out, cause if she stops tutoring me because you're my sister I'm not going to be very happy." She said more disappointed in learning how her sister had treated people when they lived in LA than angry.

"I'll do my best Dawn, but all I can really do is show Tara who I am now and hope she can forgive me for what I've done in the past. I know you've become pretty good friends with her recently if so I'll try to make sure that whatever happens between me and her doesn't affect her friendship with few." Buffy said reassuringly.

"OK, that's all I can really ask of you I guess. Be careful on patrol."

The next couple days seems like an eternity to Buffy. She was very anxious to see Tara again, but she didn't know why,_ Am I really this anxious just to prove to her that I've changed? Is that why can't seem to get her out of my head?_ Buffy thought to herself knowing that it was really more than that, but not wanting to think too hard on the subject, that it might lead down a path about her as a person that she was far from ready to go down just yet.

Saturday morning finding came and at ten AM sharp Buffy was sitting at one of the tall tables in the Espresso Pump with an untouched extra chocolaty mocha sitting in front of her she had her hands wrapped around cup staring intently at the brown liquid. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she did not notice Tara walking up until the other blonde had sat down with her cup of tea across from Buffy. Buffy looked up with a slightly shy smile, "Good morning Tara!" She said excitedly.

Tara simply gave a small nod and half-hearted smile in response, "So, Buffy what d-did you want to talk about? Maybe about my st-stutter? Because I don't do that very often anymore, it took a couple years of intensive therapy, but now it only happens when I'm nervous or around people or things that bring up bad memories. Is it about my clothes? Because if I'm not mistaken my "hippie chick" style is making a bit of a comeback. So it must be something else."

Buffy hung her head in shame knowing that what Tara had said was well deserved and it was true and that she had teased the girl about those things and many others as well, "I deserved that, I know. I was pure evil to you and teased you mercilessly. I know I don't deserve it and I know I can't make things right, but would you be willing to give me a chance to try and make amends?"

"I'll be honest Buffy, everything in my head that's logical is telling me to run and not look back and avoid you at every turn, but I realize that by nature I believe in the best in people I believe that people can change and now I'm skeptical about you. May not be fair to view you that way, but I still see you as the freshman from high school who made my life hell. If it weren't for the fact that I knew the rest of your family and saw how good their character was and how good of people they are I might not give you the chance. I'll give you another chance if only for the sake of me not having to try to avoid you when I'm tutoring Dawn."

"That's another thing I was worried about, Dawn likes you and I didn't want her to have to find a new tutor just because you and I couldn't resolve things, so if we can't work things out I'll just make sure I'm not in the way whenever you need to come over to tutor her."

"OK so if I'm gonna give you another chance I guess I should find out what you've been doing the last few years." Tara said.

"Well you know how I was expelled for burning down the gym at Hemery right? Well that was actually slayer business, there was a nest of vampires living in there. Then my mom, my sister, and I moved out here to Sunnydale. I was determined to give up on slaying and make a new life for myself. At this point the only person who knew I was a slayer was Dawn. So I was getting settled into the new school, but low and behold the schools librarian was assigned to be my new watcher. I still didn't wanna start slaying again though. Then I met Willow, Xander, and Jesse. Honestly Willow reminded me a lot of you and I figured this might be a chance for me to do things right so I hung out with them my first day. That night we were at this town's all ages night club, The Bronze and Willow, thanks to my brilliant advice started flirting with a vampire. Xander and I follow them to a mausoleum I fight off the vamps they ran, but Jesse got captured and turned. A couple days later we stop the current master vampire from rising back to power and Xander and Willow have been fighting alongside me ever since. You kinda know about the Master, he's the one that killed me, but as I said Xander saved me with CPR and I ended up defeating him." Buffy says as she goes on to describe her life so far in Sunnydale. "So that brings us to now Faith, my sister slayer/adopted sister of me and Dawn, and the person that if I'm not mistaken Dawn has a bit of a crush on, is the most recent addition to our crew. Oh and Oz and Cordelia actually got together soon after "the fluke", where they caught Willow and Xander kissing, well they moved to LA where I hear they're helping Angel fight the good fight."

"Wow that's a helluva lot to happen in three years, oh and I'd have to agree about your views on how Dawn feels about Faith, though I can't blame her Faith is a hottie! And I can't believe I just outted myself to you like that…so from what you've said demons take time off in the summer or something?" Tara asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure why, I mean there's still some vampire activity, but significantly less it has something to do with the short nights. They get enough time to feed, but not much else. A lot actually head south, or at least that's what Angel told me, they follow the seasons. And about outing yourself…you being gay doesn't bother me if that's what you were worried about. I deal with too much stuff in my calling to have time to even think of having a problem with that."

Tara was slightly reassured by Buffy's words and although she sensed a goodness in her former bully she was still cautious. The duo continued to talk for a while as they slowly became more comfortable with each other.

Tara left the coffee shop feeling conflicted, her instincts were telling her that she should not trust Buffy before she had proved herself more, but the rest of her felt drawn to the petite blonde and wanted to believe she had truly changed for the better. She felt drawn to the slayer for some reason and she was unsure whether she liked that or not, _Tara Maclay, you are NOT going to fall for the girl who made your life hell!_ She chastised herself, _We'll see about that,_ replied an annoying voice. "Damn, I'm screwed aren't I" She asked no one.


	3. Tara, Meet The Scoobies

**Tara, Meet The Scoobies**

A couple weeks past and everyone's routines stayed mostly the same. The only difference being the Tara and Buffy would meet every couple of days to talk about the past and what they were doing in their lives now. One day Tara asked, "This may seem somewhat random and out of the blue, but what is the one thing you most regret that you did to me back then?"

Buffy looked at Tara for a moment, "No, I think that's actually a good question." She said, then shifted her gaze to her coffee mug as she thought.

Dawn came into the kitchen at that moment and seeing Tara gave her a quick hug. "Buffy I'm going over to sleep over at Janice's tonight. I already talked to mom, just thought I should let you know before I just take off."

"OK, it's getting kinda late…do you need me to walk you over?" Buffy asked, Dawn was getting pretty good in her training, but was not yet ready to take on a vamp, or any other demon for that matter, on her own.

"No, that's OK. She and her mom are gonna come pick me up." Dawn answered before grabbing a soda from the refrigerator and walking back to the living room.

"The frog eyes…" Buffy said her attention back on Tara, "The frog eyes in your locker is what I regret the most."

_Flashback:_

_Tara MacClay walked sullenly down the hall from the front entrance where her dad had dropped her off. She wore a long flowing denim skirt and flower print shirt along with and earth tone long-sleeved, hand-knitted sweater her mother had made for her. Usually the purpose of her close was to hide the bruises left by her father and brother, but the past few days they had left her alone…even monsters could show compassion now and then. She walked down the hall toward her locker, her messenger bag hugged to her chest and her head tilted down so that her long hair hid her face from everyone. No one saw her tear-laden eyes that day as she dialed the combination for her locker, unbeknownst to her she had an audience that morning._

_Buffy, head cheerleader and her posse were huddled together just around the corner, waiting for Tara to find the "gift" they had left her in her locker. Tara opened her locker and a jar of frog eyes spilled over her while a tape recorder played back a "witch's cackle". Normally for something like this Tara would shrug off and chuckle along, at worst she would glare at the cheerleaders as they laughed at her. Most of the school knew she was a Wicca, most students just shrugged and avoided the shy girl. The ones that made fun of her for it? Well usually she just let it roll off her back, but today she collapsed to the floor in front of her locker, sobbing uncontrollably._

_The cheerleaders kept laughing except Buffy who had recently been called as the next slayer. Merrick, her watcher had told her about vampires and even staked one in front of her. She was doing her best, however, to avoid her calling. She only agreed to train with him so he would leave her alone at school. What he did not tell her, maybe it was something the watchers just were not in the know about, was that the slayer spirit had a natural compassion for humanity, it was the reason Buffy had not been able to make herself join the "Cordettes" when she moved to Sunnydale and it was the reason she sent her posse away when she saw Tara break down. She was about to take a step toward the distraught Wicca when she saw her and Tara's history teacher come out of a nearby room. She glared at Buffy before helping Tara off the floor and taking her to the office._

_End flashback._

"I never did find out why that day was so different, at least on your side. I know being the slayer opened me up to see peoples' hurt and made me more compassionate. Otherwise no one would be able to do this job."

"We had found out a few days before that prank that my mom was terminally ill. She was the one who trained me in witchcraft, taught me what it means to be a Wicca and why we are granted our power by Gaia." Tara answered.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Tara!" Buffy exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"That w-wasn't the worst teasing I got though…soon after you were expelled I c-came out, well I was kinda forced out of the c-closet. Your replacement basically told another g-girl that if she wanted to be in her group she had to find a way to humiliate me badly. So she and I started hanging out a lot. And long story short she outted me in the f-food c-court at the mall. That's not what I h-hate them for though…not exactly cause l-l-later that night my mom had to stop me from putting a c-curse on all of them. Causing me to try something that disappointed my mom, that's what I h-hated them for."

Buffy was speechless after Tara's story. A tear escaped her eye and she looked over at Tara not with pity, but with eyes full of compassion and asking for forgiveness. That was the moment Tara decided she would forgive Buffy, maybe she would not be able to forgive everything at once, but she could start.

Tara and Buffy talked for a while longer until Joyce and Faith arrived. Faith briefly acknowledged them as she walked past them to get one of her energy drinks from the refrigerator. Joyce, meanwhile, set the tea kettle on the stove for her usual after work cup of tea. "Hey girls. What have you two been up to today?" Joyce asked turning her attention to Buffy and Tara.

"H-hello Mrs. Summers a-and Fa-faith." Tara said, the shy girl reflexively hiding her face behind her long hair.

Buffy wanted to say something to Tara about hiding, but was unsure if she and Tara were close-enough friends for that…_Wait, are we friends? I guess that's up to her._

Joyce stepped over to the shy witch and tucked her long hair behind her ears and over her shoulders. She placed a gentle hand on Tara's shoulder, "You shouldn't hide yourself like that Tara dear. The world becomes a bit darker when you hide your beautiful face."

"Thanks Mrs. Summers, but I know I'm not beautiful."

Oh, but you are!" Buffy blurted out causing Joyce to glance at her with a mildly surprised and questioning look and bringing a smirk to Faith's face.

Buffy blushed and felt like dashing from the room, "Do you really think so?" Tara asked the hopefulness evident in her voice.

"Definitely." Buffy answered after a brief pause.

For a moment both girls forgot that Faith and Joyce were in the room. Until the Summers' matriarch broke the silence as she continued preparing her tea, "Tara, would you like to stay for dinner? We're also having Willow, Xander, and Rupert over."

"I don't w-wanna be a b-bo…" Tara started.

"Don't even think about finishing that statement young lady." Joyce said sternly, but with a soft smile on her face, "You are more than welcome here." Joyce hid the sadness she felt for Tara, obviously she had been disappointed when Buffy told her the history the two of them had, but she was proud of her daughter for reaching out and trying to make amends. She knew very little about Tara's childhood, but knew it could not be much different from Xander's or Faith's. Joyce still found herself amazed at how these kids who had horrible childhoods could turn out to be such amazing people.

"I-I would be happy to join y-you for dinner Mrs. Summers." Tara answered with a shy smile, having to fight herself to keep from lowering her head.

Later that evening the Summers women, sans Dawn, were putting the finishing touches on the dinner preparations along with some help from Tara. When the doorbell rang, Faith answered it and returned a few moments later followed by Willow, Xander, and Giles. The three newcomers paused when they saw the young woman with long blonde hair, Willow was the first to introduce herself realizing that this was probably the Tara chick that Buffy had been talking to her about, "Hi! I'm Willow. Willow Rosenberg, Buffy's best friend since high school and this is my boyfriend Xander and our groups surrogate father Giles. Buffy's told me so much about you, she just goes on and on about you whenever she gets back to our dorm…and I'm babbling now…that's something I do. You'll get used to it, hopefully." Willow said as she enthusiastically shook the other girl's hand.

Tara could not help but smile at Willow's babbling and when she heard the part about Buffy talking about her she turned to the now blushing slayer and arched an eyebrow, "Oh, does she? I-it's really n-nice to meet you all." She said softly.

As everyone settled around the table there was another knock at the door which Joyce answered and soon re-entered the kitchen followed by Anya, the ex-vengeance demon and manager of the town's only true magic shop. Seeing the 1200 plus year old woman enter the room Willow leaned across the table and whispered to Tara, "Anya speaks with very little tact and seems like she doesn't grasp how civility works, however when it comes to methods of torture and making money she is a total wiz. Just don't take anything offensive she says too seriously." Warned the redhead.

"Mom, you didn't tell me Anya was coming tonight." Buffy said in mock disapproval. Glad that Willow had warned Tara about the ex-demon.

"Well when I asked she wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it…" Joyce started.

"Yes, but we had a sudden influx of customers today and I was able to close early because of it." Anya said interrupting Joyce, then seeing Tara she continued, "Oh, you must be the witch that Buffy was a bitch to and made cry!"

Everyone around the table barely contained their gasps of shock at what Anya said, although it was rather tame compared to her usual banter. Tara just let out a chuckle at the somehow refreshing bluntness of the woman before her, "Y-yes, I'm T-tara. Nice to meet you."

The meal went well and everyone enjoyed the conversation, even Tara spoke up from time to time. Buffy was glad that it looked like her friends were going to accept Tara without any problems. _Hell, if we keep Anya around we better be willing to add Tara to our wacky little family_. Buffy though to herself. Aside from being a good host and making sure Tara was enjoying herself, Buffy found herself watching the interaction between her mother and Anya. She noticed that the two of them would often be involved in their own separate conversations and were touching a lot. Buffy frowned trying to figure out what was up between her mother and the ex-demon when it hit her, _Holy shit! I think my mom likes Anya!_ She though, barely containing the gasp and looking away before her facial expression could betray her surprise. _Wow! Is that for real or am I just imagining things? I guess I could just ask her…though that'd be awkward if it turned out I was wrong. I can't ask Xander, he'd just slip into Fantasy Land. Willow'd probly have no clue, Faith'd make it weird. I guess that leaves Giles, cause I doubt Dawn would notice and Tara doesn't know either well enough._ Buffy shook herself from her thoughts for now and rejoined the conversation.

After the meal Buffy and Faith took care of clearing the dirty dishes to be washed later before joining everyone in the living room. "So are we ready to get this Scooby meeting started?" Xander asked from his spot on the couch with his arm around Willow next to him.

Giles had a worried look on his face and indicated Tara, "Is she ready for all this?" He asked from one of the two arm chairs opposite the couch.

"I think she can handle it Giles…she's a witch and she handled a vamp pretty well on her own a while ago." Buffy answered a little proudly.

"Oh, how did she do it?" Asked Anya who was sitting on the floor leaning against the other chair where Joyce was sitting. "Did she levitate a stake? That's always cool. Or maybe a fireball?"

"A-actually it was h-holy flame." Tara answered from her seat next to Buffy in front of the couch where Faith had taken the last spot next to Willow.

"White magic eh?" Giles asked rhetorically, "Is that hard to do on the hellmouth? We've only used magic that is either neutral or leaning toward dark in our fight thus far…unless the count the occasional healing spell."

"It's n-not so much harder to-to do Mr. Giles, it just takes a b-bit more concentration to pull off the white magic, w-with all the i-interference from the h-h-hellmouth." Replied the blonde witch.

"Not meaning any disrespect to the magic users here, but can we get on with the meeting? Has anyone found out anything about those commando guys?" Faith asked, redirection the conversation to the problem at hand.

"Well my contacts were able to tell me that the group _is_ government run, as in they are actually with the Army, but all I can get is the name, The Initiative. My higher-up contacts haven't gotten back to me yet." Xander said, his soldier memories had been a big help on more than one occasion, like in acquiring the AT-4 to take out The Judge.

"My contacts haven't revealed anything of use yet either." Giles answered.

"Well from the people who still talk to me in the demon community it seem that these soldier boys are on our side…there's been a noticeable decrease in certain demon populations. They aren't killing though, they're capturing, probably for testing and research purposes." Anya added with a shudder, remembering a time when she had almost been caught by human scientists…only just saved by her friend Halfrek. She smiled up at Joyce who placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"OK," Buffy said, not letting her eyes linger on her mom and Anya, "So I guess it's more recon and intel gathering for now. Faith and I'll continue to patrol, swapping out every other night. Anya, if you think you can do so safely, then try to press your contacts for more information, but don't put yourself in danger." With a nod from the former demon she continued, "OK and this is something I'm sure Willow's just dying to ask, but Tara, do you think you can teach her a little bit? She's pretty damn strong, but I think she'd be the first to agree that she has problems with control. The times she's been able to use magic to help, it's been invaluable."

"Yeah that'd be great!" Willow agreed excitedly, almost bouncing around the room, but for Xander's arm around her. "My spells usually just fizzle out on me and my potions tend to wind up soup…"

Tara smiled shyly, "I-I'd be happy t-to help."

Just then Faith's cellphone rang. She answered it and heard Dawn's hushed and worried voice on the other side, "Faith! I need you and Buffy over at Janice's now! I don't know what attacked, except they aren't vamps and I can't get to my gear. We're in their basement which has no windows, but I dunno how long the door will hold up…"

Dawn was cut off by a loud crash followed by a girl, _Janice,_ Faith thought. She immediately took off out the door calling out to Buffy to follow her. Buffy was up and out a few seconds later with Giles and Xander behind her. Willow and Anya opted to stay with Joyce and Tara.


	4. Is It Tuesday?

**A/N: ** Just to alleviate any possible confusion The Initiative in this story is going to be written as it should have been, as an Army unit composed of Rangers, with ranks (i.e. Private, Sergeant, Captain, Colonel, General…et al). Riley will have the rank of Captain, which is what he appears to be in the show. None of the military members of the Initiative will EVER be referred to as "Agent" as it is not a military moniker.

**Is It Tuesday?**

When the four Scooby members arrived on the scene at Janice's house, they were surprised to see the situation under control. By a group of four, of what appeared to be, Initiative soldiers disguised as a SWAT team, which Sunnydale didn't have. Buffy, Faith, Giles, and Xander would have been okay with the situation aside from one detail, the supposed "good guys" had demons and humans alike cuffed up and ready to be moved somewhere. The four of them continued forward determinedly and one of the soldiers tried to stop them, "Excuse me, this is offici-" He was cut off by Faith throwing him against a tree.

Buffy, Xander, and Giles took Faith's cue and subdued the other four soldiers quickly. Xander and Giles unbound Dawn, Janice, and Janice's parents while Buffy and Faith watched the soldiers. Then when the soldiers were securely tied and their weapons removed. The two slayers quickly and systematically killed the gang of low class demons. By the time they were done with that Xander and Giles had relieved the soldiers of their masks, revealing one of them to be the TA from Buffy and Willow's psychology class, "Riley? Seriously, you're one of those commando guys?" Buffy asked slightly surprised.

"Miss Summers, you're interfering in official government business. I'd advise you…"

"Damn right we're interfering G.I. dumbass!" Faith interrupted.

Buffy gently put her hand on Faith's shoulder, "Yo, F. Why don't you let me deal with these grunts and you make sure Dawn and the others are Okay?"

Faith nodded and turned her to check on Dawn and her friends family. Buffy turned back to Riley. "She's right though…you see that brunette there?" She asked pointing out Dawn, "Well she's my sister and I tend," She continued picking up one of the taser blasters the soldiers were carrying. "To get very irritated when people, or demons mess with her." She ended holding the blaster between the thumb and forefinger of each hand then snapped it in half easily.

"But it's our job…" Started one of the other soldiers, Forrest was his name, or at least that is what Buffy thought.

"Yes, your job. You got orders from the government to…deal, with these demons. Well me and her," Buffy pointed to herself and Faith, "We don't get a choice in this war. When your term is up, or you get transferred you can stop interacting with these creatures. We are born into it. We hunt them true…but they hunt us as well. Something you soldiers don't have to deal with. And on top of that you use a fucking taser? Do you even research, or know anything about the demons you take in?" Riley looked at her questioningly.

Faith jumped back in at this point, with Dawn beside her, "God! You fuckers have no idea of the shit you are messing with! You think electricity and bullets will work with all demons? What about if you have to face a Fyarl? Electricity doesn't work on them, bullets would just piss them off. Silver in the heart is the ONLY way to kill them. They're big too, any you guys carrying an eight inch silver plated knife? Didn't think so."

The soldiers appeared soundly embarrassed by what Buffy and Faith had just said to them. Dawn looked questioningly at her sister, who shrugged. The younger girl knelt in front of Riley after checking the other soldiers for injuries, and cleaned the cut on his face from when Faith had thrown him, "I know you guys think I might be mad at you, and I'm not happy about being tied up, but you still did technically save us. I also can tell that you mean well in what you do, but there's something going on in your organization that just isn't right. Now before you say anything about that, lemme ask this how would your superiors like to work together with one of the most powerful organizations on the planet…and believe me, you most likely have members of this group in every level of The Initiative." She said, having been brought up to speed by Faith about the Scooby meeting, "As well as in every level of the government. On top of that you we could get you on friendly terms with several powerful Wicca covens. Don't worry though, if your unit is in as much trouble as we think, you can expect a severe overhaul soon, cause we'll be sending a report to our people too. So if I were you, I'd right up a, very, detailed report as soon as you get back to wherever your base is. The fit's gonna hit the shan."

Giles suppressed a laugh on hearing Dawn's words, she had been clearly spending too much time watching war movies with Xander. The Scoobies sorted things out with Janice and her family, who would be staying at hotel until their house was repaired. Faith had remained close to Dawn since they arrived and, Buffy noted, Xander and Giles either really did not notice or simply did not care. They took the soldiers somewhere they would be safe from vamps and other demons and left them tied up with one of their radios nearby, after trashing their weapons. Dawn walked home with the others, arm-in-arm with Faith.

When they got back to the house Joyce quickly hugged Dawn, happy her youngest was alright. She gave Buffy and Faith a quick once-over, making sure her girls were all okay. Giles and Xander told those that had stayed behind what they had found when they got to Janice's house. Joyce felt a flash of anger upon hearing that the soldiers had tried to take her daughter with them, Anya saw the emotion rising in Joyce's face a put her hand gently on the younger woman's shoulder. Joyce calmed quickly and Buffy smiled to herself, deciding she approved of a relationship between her mother and the ex-demon, whether they wanted her approval or not. Xander and Willow left soon after the group had returned and Giles soon followed suit.

Seeing how late it was getting Buffy asked Tara if she was ready to head back to campus. Anya offered to drive them and they graciously accepted. Joyce walked Anya out to the car where Buffy and Tara were already waiting, "S-so, your mom and A-a-anya?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, it kinda looks that way. At first I was…surprised I guess, I'm not homophobic or anything, it just never occurred to me that someone in my immediate family might be gay, or bi. Then in the space of a year my sister seems to have fallen for my sister-slayer, and it looks like my mom's started a relationship with a 1200 plus year old ex-vengeance demon. I think their good for each other too I was happy watching them interact this evening." Buffy answered, happy that Tara had said something. She had figured out what was going on, but it felt more real having said her thoughts out loud.

They turned their attention back to the two women who were talking quietly outside the racing red 1969 Dodge Charger R/T that somehow seemed to fit Anya surprisingly well. The car was loud, brash, and in your face, but at the same to beautiful and powerful, much like the woman who drove it. Anya and Joyce were talking quietly, though if Buffy wanted to she could easily listen in.

The older women said goodnight to each other and Anya turned to walk around to the driver's side of her car, but was suddenly stopped and spun around by Joyce who quickly brought her lips to meet those of surprised woman. Anya was surprised by the kiss, but quickly returned it with as much passion as she received. Just as quickly as she had initiated the kiss Joyce pulled back and spun around before quickly walking back into her house, "Good night Anya!" She called out sweetly as she closed the door behind her.

Anya got into the car slightly dazed, but recovered once Buffy and Tara started teasing her. She joked with the two college students as she drove them to the university campus. Tara got out of the car after thanking Anya for the ride and Buffy was about to follow her friend when Anya stopped her, "Um, Buffy?" She asked uncharacteristically nervous.

"Yes, Anya." Buffy replied.

"Um…I know that we aren't that good of friends, not that I'm blaming you for not being nice to me or whatever, it just is what it is. And I know that a big part of it is how I've adjusted to being human again. Anyway all that is kinda irrelevant right now, what I wanna say is I really like your mother, and I know this is gonna sound old fashioned, but I am kinda old fashioned, I wanna make sure it's OK with you before your mom and I go any further in this relationship." Anya said, staring at her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

Buffy smiled at seeing a new side of Anya, she set her hand over top of one of Anya's and said, "You're right that we aren't the best of friends, but that may just be due to a lack of trying on both our parts. I can tell you like my mom, and that she likes you too. Watching the two of you together tonight a person would have to be blind and completely dense to not notice. I think tradition states that I have to threaten you about hurting her, but I don't think you would if you could. If it's my permission or acceptance you're looking for to date my mom, then you have it. And by the way the whole old fashioned thing…I think it's sweet. And hey you are on a different level compared to the last guy she tried to date." The slayer added, referring to Ted, the psychotic, murderous robot.

Anya smiled and started tearing up at Buffy's words, the two of them shared a brief hug before Buffy climbed out of the car, thanking Anya for the ride to the dorms.

"Oh, one other thing," Buffy said, leaning back into the car, "You do NOT give me or Dawn the juicy details of your relationship with our mother. You can tell us how dates went and even come to us for advice on certain things, but, if a conversation goes beyond you kissed my mom, then I will either leave the room or put a gag in your mouth. Got it?"

Anya nodded understanding, then got a mischievous smile, "Kinda kinky there with the gag talk Buffy…a little BDSM isn't it? Wonder if that's hereditary?" She asked pressing hard on the gas pedal, peeling out and leaving a cloud of smoke as she launched the highly modified car before Buffy could respond.


	5. Tell 'Em Soldier Boy

**Tell 'Em, Soldier Boy**

Captain Riley Finn lead his men back into the underground bunker the Initiative had set up for their base of operations. Admittedly he was pissed that his team of highly trained Army Rangers had been taken out by a group of civilians, though Buffy Summers and the other female were clearly more than just human. "Sergeant Gates! Make sure everyone gets their gear squared away, let the squad rest until twelve hundred hours tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir!" Gates complied, snapping to attention. The African-American turned to the rest of the five man squad, "Alright men, you heard the captain. Get your weapons checked, check your gear, get checked out by medical if you need it, then get some chow, be ready for orders by twelve hundred tomorrow! Dismissed!"

Riley Finn made his way to Maggie Walsh's office, still wondering why the hell the pentagon had placed a damned civilian in charge of them. He knocked on the door then was told to come in. Seated behind an overloaded desk was the brilliant and somewhat obsessed scientist who's cover was UC Sunnydale's psychology professor. Captain Finn took a seat across from her without waiting for permission and went right into giving his report of what his team had encountered. As was usually Maggie Walsh was too enthralled with whatever her work was to worry about Riley's report, she dismissed him, though showed enough reasoning to remind him to keep tabs on Buffy Summers.

The high ranking soldier left Professor Walsh's office more irritated than he had been before. He skipped the chow line and went directly to his quarter where he thought and paced for nearly an hour. Finally he realized that, although he did not really feel threatened by the Summers girl and her friends, he knew they were a group that should demand some sort of special treatment and would probably be a help to the battalion. He stormed out of his quarters toward the command center, he knew as the highest ranking soldier present any mistakes would fall back to him, it was time he made sure his ass was covered, the Captain had some calls to make.

Meanwhile across town Giles had just gotten off the phone with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, the new head of the Watcher's Council. At the same time Xander had finished speaking with his own contacts, both men recommending that Riley Finn and his soldiers be given until the next morning to make their decision before the shit hit the fan. "Well, I dare say our part in this is done." Giles said with a relieved sigh.

"Yep, G-man, everyone's safe for the night and our calls have been made. I think it's time for us go home and get some sleep." Xander replied, he had followed Giles to the watcher's apartment after dropping Willow off at her parents' house.

Giles gave the young man an exasperated glare at hearing the nickname as he put his freshly cleaned glasses back on, "I think I'd have to agree with you on that my boy. I could use a bit of sleep right now. We'll know how all this played out soon enough anyway."

"Alright, later Giles." Xander said as he left the building, stifling a yawn.

Back at the Initiative base Riley had just finished sending emails to several key officers and was expecting a reply, and most likely a video conference call with some very angry Army officers and politicians. "I wonder if that Buffy's sister, Dawn I think her names is, knows how right she was. The shit's hitting the fan, no matter, what by 0800 hours tomorrow." He said to himself.

The thirty year old soldier ran his hand threw his short-cropped hair and let out a sigh, hoping he had truly done the right thing. Riley shrugged and left the command center and decided it was a good time to get himself some chow and then hit his bunk after a hot shower. _I hope for Walsh's sake that her experiments are all sanctioned. I wondered what dumbass put her, a civilian, in charge of a combat military unit in the first place?_ He wondered as he made his way through the cafeteria.

The next day at Slayer Headquarters, the Summers house, Dawn stumbled her way sleepily downstairs, seeing the door to Faith's, formerly Buffy's room still closed and light snoring coming from within. When she reached the kitchen she saw Joyce, as per usual, already awake and ready for the day sipping on her second, or maybe third cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Dawn, much to her mother's surprise went to the cupboard and poured her own cup of the caffeinated brew. She sat next to her mother, who was watching her youngest out of the corner of her eye, and took a sip of her coffee. Joyce couldn't contain a small burst of laughter at the face Dawn made when she tasted the bitter liquid. "Good God mom! How can you guys drink this stuff?" She asked with a frown.

Faith walked in at that moment quickly pouring herself a cup. She stopped at the refrigerator before taking a seat across from her adopted family, "Try some of this Dawnie." She said, offering the younger girl a bottle of flavored creamer, "Some people can drink their coffee black, but I prefer at least a bit of sweetener."

The other two women looked at the slayer a bit curiously, "What?" She asked, "I got sum'n in ma teeth?" Her Boston accent showing through and making Dawn's heart beat a bit faster.

"Oh nothing." Dawn said, "Just, you called me Dawnie and, I at least, have never heard you use a nickname for someone that everyone else uses. I'm always D to you, then there's B, X or Xman, Red, G or Gman, and Mrs. S. The only person you don't have a nickname for is Anya…" She continued.

"I have one for her, just haven't been brave enough to use it. Anya would be Old Lady." Faith said, interrupting Dawn's long-winded speech.

"Oh I would be would I?" Asked a menacing voice from behind Faith.

No one had heard the former demon come in, but Joyce and Dawn had notice her standing behind Faith. The slayers eyes bugged out when she heard Anya's question and she turned slowly in her seat. Faith's eyes were slow to make contact, but when they did Anya just could not keep her face angry, giving the slayer a bright smile. "I'm kidding Faith, just glad to know I rate to be considered one of your friends." She said sincerely before walking over and kissing Joyce on the cheek, "Any coffee left?" She then asked.

"Here, have mine." Dawn offered, "I'll just stop by Starbucks on the way to school."

"Thanks kiddo."

"I am not a kid!" Dawns squealed.

Anya just smiled at her, "Honey, I'm over twelve hundred years old. You cut my age in half and you're all still children to me. Yes, that statement partially includes you Joyce."

"If you say so _Miss Jenkins._" Joyce said in a sultry voice and a mischievous smile.

Oh, don't call me that when I can't do anything about it!" Anya said, her eyes fluttering closed briefly.

"Hey, what do ya know, I can hear the school bell ringing. Let's go Faith, don't wanna be late for class." Dawn said as she scrambled to get out the door, "Oh, and I almost forgot, EWWWW!"

Riley Finn had just made his way back to the command center after being rudely awoken by blaring alarms and red flashing lights. When he arrived on location he was greeted by the sight of Maggie Walsh with a large puncture wound to her abdomen with a smaller hole in her neck. He immediately recognized it as a wound caused by the forearm skewer of hst designation Polgara. There were no there casualties on base and no panicked 911 calls from town. After spending several hours with the bases two military police officers he stumbled his way to command at almost 0800.

He walked in, his lack of sleep evident in his bloodshot eyes, "This situation is getting all fucked up." He mumbled to himself.

"I'll say it is Captain Finn. I'm Colonel McKnight, sent here by the Pentagon to get this shit-storm back under control. Let's continue this conversation in the conference room." Ordered a short, stocky man in his early forties.

Once they were in the secure room the colonel turned to the captain and said, "You look like you could use a rest, soldier" He gestured to an open chair as he sat himself at the head of the table, "I understand you had a security issue this morning, let's discuss that first."

An hour later Colonel Danny McKnight had been brought up to speed on the events of the past two days that had caused Captain Finn to contact Washington. "I'm glad to see you've got a head on your shoulders Finn. I am, as of now, shutting down all external operations, aside from reconnaissance. There are some things you and the men need to be brought up to speed on and you are going to accompany me on a visit to the group you encountered last night. And yes, before you ask, the short blonde, Buffy Summers, and the black haired girl, Faith Lehane-Summers, adopted, are much more than human. If all goes well I hope we'll be able to work with them in the future. Pass down the order for ceasing operations and before we leave I'm going to do a walk-through of your "hst" containment cells and I want no arguments from anyone when I give an order, whether it be releasing them, or killing them. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Riley answered.

"That's all for now. I'll call for you before I do my walk-through. You're dismissed."

At 1330 hours Colonel McKnight and Captain Finn began their walk-through of the cells. Most of the "hsts" the colonel ordered to be eliminated, and with one near disaster with a vampire that his Captain Finn emptied his entire pistol magazine into, McKnight realized how fortunate they all were that things had progressed the way they had with so few casualties. He took it on himself from that point to do the eliminating from that point on. Aside from vampires the rest were mostly low, warrior class demons with a couple werewolves scattered in the mix, those he noted on a clipboard to call a contact in Tibet. The last cell had no information associated with it, inside was a creature with pink skin that hung off his frame in large folds, he had large pointed ears that turned and moved, much like a deer's. "Can you speak? In English?" Asked McKnight.

"Yesh." Replied the demon with a lisp, displaying his sharp teeth.

"What's your name and what type of demon are you?" McKnight asked, earning a curious glance from Finn when he used the term demon.

"My namesss Clem. And sssimply put I'm a loossse sshkinned demon. I feed on emotions, but I can eat other typessss of food too. Before you ashk, when I conssume emotionss it doesssn't harm whoever I feed off." Was the reply.

"I have no real information about you, do you have anyone for me who can verify you aren't evil?"

"Well when I firsht got into town I found out there wasss a sslayer here. Not wanting to find mysself on the receiving end of her shtake, I got in touch with her Watcher, Rupert Gilesss ish hisssss name." Clem replied.

"Alright Clem, let me make a call, then I'll get back to you."

Twenty minutes later Captain Finn came back down and released Clem from his cell, "Sorry about the inconvenience." Riley said, "I'm just a soldier following orders, I still don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling I will either have everything sorted out, or have a fuckload more questions by the end of the day."

Clem smile, "It'ss okay, just glad it worked out for me. Good luck sssoldier." He added as he walked away into the woods and back to his cave.

"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their...their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magic, certain creatures." Giles explained, going through a speech he hadn't used in a few years, his only interested audience being Tara and Riley.

"So, let me get this right sir, you're telling me the myths and most of the fairy tales are true?" Riley asked, a little disbelieving.

"Finn, were you not paying attention when I killed those vampires this afternoon?" Asked McKnight.

Riley frowned at this point, then leaned back in his seat rubbing his face with his hand, "Shit, why couldn't I have stayed a regular soldier? Excuse my language ma'am. He said glancing at Joyce. "Okay, so what about magic?" He asked.

Giles nodded to Willow. The red head smiled and pointed at Riley, "Elevabis." She said and the soldier rose from his chair, lifted by an unseen force.

The muscular soldier quickly grabbed the arm of the chair and Willow released the spell. "Wow, so all this is real…Colonel, what is our job gonna be here? I don't see how we could really help them at this point, unless they're willing to train us." He said.

At his soldier's words Danny looked at Giles with a raised eyebrow, "Well, what do you say Mr. Giles? Would you and your people be willing to properly train my soldiers?"

Giles looked around the room at his growing family and then turned back to the two soldiers, "I think we could all agree to that."

Colonel McKnight stood from his chair, followed by Captain Finn. "Thank you all for meeting with us and thank you Mrs. Summers, for your hospitality. I apologize again for the units past mistakes. We'll be in touch soon to hash out a schedule for training…" He was interrupted by his cellphone buzzing. He looked back up and continued, "Sorry, about that, that message was regarding the former _Captain_ Finn here. You're my new Executive Officer _Major _Finn."


End file.
